


Quickie

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 2017!Queen, Don't read if you don't like, Established Relationship, Kinky but turned to fluff, M/M, One-way mirror public toliet, Public Sex, old!Maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: What better place to fuck but a one-way mirror public toilet.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/571605377692230616/

They had to be quick, but if Brian had done the math right, they had just enough time before they had to show up at the read-through for Bohemian Rhapsody. It was surprisingly easy to get into the small cubicle without anyone seeing them. On the outside it was all mirrors; inside, both Brian and Roger could see out at the crowds of people bustling to and fro. Roger turned to face Brian, an open smirk playing across his handsome features. He looked up at his curly-haired-silver lover.    
“So, Bri, this is what you had planned?”

Brian leaned in and planted a kiss upon the drummers lips.

“I know how much of an exhibitionist you are.”

Roger hummed into the kiss.

“So whatcha gonna do about it?”

Brian let his hands slide down from Roger’s hips, one on his thigh, the other palming the other’s already hard cock through his trousers. Roger’s eyes flitted shut, arms wrapping tight around his lover.

“How do you want me, Bri.” His voice but a raspy breath. 

“Against the wall, love, want you see them all.” Brian’s voice was already tight with arousal. Roger pulled away enough to slip his trousers and pants down. He could hear Brian’s sharp intake of breath. It was sweet (and hot) to see how much Brian still enjoyed his body, even after all these years. So, Roger made sure to put a little extra wiggle into his hips as he leaned against the cool glass of the wall. For an instant he felt a little nervous, but it was dispelled when Brian’s reassuringly familiar hands settled around the curve of his arse. Now Roger only felt the familiar rush of adrenaline at the possibility of being found out. He heard the squirt of lube, and felt Brian’s long fingers. Although they were not as slim as they once were, they had not lost any of their dexterity. Roger remembered to breath, as Brian slowly prepped him. He felt the familiar stretch, let his teeth pull at his lip, as Roger slowly fucked himself on Brian’s fingers. 

“So good for me, Rog. Perfect.”

Roger relished in the praise, and felt the words of his lover go straight to his cock. 

“I’m ready, Bri. Want your cock.”

Brian smiled as he carefully withdrew his fingers from Roger’s tight heat. Roger still knew how to beg so prettily for his cock. He moved, wrapping his hand around Roger’s cock, pumping a few times, before guiding his cock to Roger’s open entrance. As Brian slowly pressed himself inside, both men gasped at the feeling. Roger felt the weight of Brian’s cock deep inside him; while the taller man lost himself in the warmth and pleasure, not only around his cock, but what it felt like to be so close to the man he loved. Though they had done it so many times they lost count, every time felt so new, yet so familiar. Brian moved slowly, thrusting lazily, as if he had all the time in the world. He pressed open mouthed kisses on Roger’s neck, muttering sweet nothings in his lover’s ear. Roger moans came in light gasps. 

“Such a perfect voice, Rog. My cock makes you sing so pretty.”

Roger groaned in agreement.

“Always turned you on to fuck where people might find us.”

Brian’s hand circled around Roger’s cock, tugging lightly.

“Remember when did it on the piano? Or that time you wanked me off under the table? I made you scream my name for teasing me like that, didn’t I?”

Brian’s hand tightened around Roger’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, Bri, I-i.”

Brian arched his hips, brushing against Roger’ prostrate at a particularly perfect angle, and Roger was cumming. 

“Love you- Bri.” Roger’s broken voice was like music to Brian’s ears. White ropes of cum dripped over Brian’s hand and spattered on the glass. Roger gasped, clenching around Brian, and then he was cumming; almost in unison; Roger’s pleasure pushing Brian over the edge.

“Love you too, Rog.”

In half an hour they were seated around the read through table. When Ben read his line: “I’ve got plenty of things to do on a Saturday night. I could give you their names.” Roger smirked at Brian. The curly-haired guitarist merely rolled his eyes. God, how he loved that crazy drummer.

**Author's Note:**

> Turned out more fluffy than I intended, but oh well.


End file.
